


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Wrong Idea

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band Fic, Crushes, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, Kuroo plays guitar, M/M, Mild Smut, and licks it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo doesn’t know it and Tsukishima denies it, but Tsukishima has a crush on Kuroo. Not a major crush that he’s head over hills for him. Just a little crush where his heart squeezes sometimes when Kuroo smiles, or his cheeks burn slightly under Kuroo’s gaze, or his stomach flutters when Kuroo touches him.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Wrong Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Band

Tsukishima walks into the club and squints at the blinding light from the stage. He’s here for a concert. Kuroo’s band’s concert to be exact. Kuroo doesn’t know it and Tsukishima denies it, but Tsukishima has a crush on Kuroo. Not a major crush that he’s head over hills for him. Just a little crush where his heart squeezes sometimes when Kuroo smiles, or his cheeks burn slightly under Kuroo’s gaze, or his stomach flutters when Kuroo touches him. 

“Tsukki!! You actually came early,” Bokuto beams from the stage as Akaashi waves.

“Good evening,” Tsukishima greets before Lev comes from behind and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

“Kuroo’s getting his stuff in the back,” Lev informs, winking at Tsukishima. “Can you take his belt to him?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but takes it. He wonders to the back. He’s been there a few times. One time was to bring Kuroo his tuner. Another was to bring the band their lunch. 

“Oya, Tsukki, came looking for me?” Kuroo is looking in the mirror, fixing his shirt. 

Tsukishima laughs. “Yeah. Your belt.”

Kuroo chuckles and takes the belt from Tsukishima. “Glad you could make it today.” 

Tsukishima’s heart squeezes. Seeing Kuroo in costume is something he can never get used to so he fixes his glasses and lets his eye wander.

“Ready for today?” 

“Honestly, I’m a bit nervous,” Kuroo says as he tries to fold his scarf.

“Isn’t it the same as always?” Tsukishima asks, watching Kuroo struggle with the long scarf.

“There’s a change up today…” Kuroo starts to mumble as his concentration narrows in on the scarf. “…We’re…”

Tsukishima goes over to Kuroo and takes the other end of the scarf to help him fold.

“We’re testing something out,” Kuroo finishes his sentence as he walks over to Tsukishima to get the other end of the scarf. But instead of getting the scarf, Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima.

“Kuroo, what are you doing?” His hands are pressed between him and Kuroo, still holding the scarf.

“Charging up,” Kuroo mumbles into Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Uh..maybe I should go get some--”

“You’re all I need,” Kuroo cuts Tsukishima off, tightening his hold.

“Please don’t say that,” Tsukishima flusters, “I…I’ll get the wrong idea.”

Kuroo releases Tsukishima and pulls back to catch his eyes. “What’s your wrong idea?”

Tsukishima darts Kuroo’s gaze and turns his head. Kuroo takes Tsukishima’s hands along with the scarf and places it to his chest. “Maybe I want you to believe that wrong idea.”

Tsukishima pushes Kuroo from him. “Stop joking.” Tsukishima wants to make it sound like he isn’t serious, but the bitterness spilled over in his words. He pulls his hands out from Kuroo’s and takes a step back. “The place is probably filling up…I better go.”

Tsukishima turns to leave, but Kuroo grabs onto his hand. “Is it ok…if I say I like you?”

Tsukishima looks at Kuroo flabbergasted. The words don’t register because he can’t bring himself to believe. But before he can say anything, Bokuto comes in the room to tell Kuroo it’s time to get on stage.

Tsukishima walks out to the floor that is now crowded. He stands near the center toward the back and watch the band perform. Bokuto is still on bass, Akaashi on drums, Lev on vocals, and Kuroo on guitar. 

Honestly, every time Kuroo comes for his solo, Tsukishima almost believes Kuroo is looking at him. Almost. But he’s aware there are others in the room. Ah, but Kuroo’s whiskey eyes intoxicate him so, and he can’t help but want to believe. Kuroo smiles, his teeth showing that childish side and Tsukishima’s eyes follow the pearls of sweat gleaming down his chin, his throat, and his chest. Kuroo’s words echo in his head and he glances back up. 

Kuroo winks before taking center stage, his fingers still working magic on his guitar as he murmurs into the mic. Tsukishima finally understands what Kuroo was talking about. Kuroo’s voice strums strings Tsukishima didn’t know existed in his heart, and the words transmitting through the speaker do not help. Tsukishima’s breath cuts short as Kuroo catches his eyes and slid his tongue across his upper lips, smiling mischievously. Tsukishima now swears Kuroo is looking at him. So when Kuroo licks his guitar, his eyes half-lidded as his tongue slides up the guitar neck, Tsukishima’s about had it. He stands up and leaves, his body trembling as though he’d been the one that was touched. 

Tsukishima goes to the storage room and lies down, the image replaying in his head. He tries to calm himself, but the more he tries, the more the image stays. So his hand moves. It moves from his forehead, down his chest, to the button of his jeans, and it stalls. He doesn’t like this process of relief, but the throbbing isn’t going away.

He unbuttons, unzips, and feels the relief, and maybe felt it a second too long because he opens his eyes to find the whiskey ones looking at him. Tsukishima feels as though his heart and lungs have disappeared because he can’t breathe, and his hand is touching himself, and he feels the tears coming because Kuroo is looking at him in this shameful state. He turns away and curls up to hide himself.

“Don’t…look…” Tsukishima almost cries when Kuroo doesn’t move. He feels the disappointment spread when he hears Kuroo getting up.

“I won’t look,” Kuroo whispers as he leans over. “I won’t look where you don’t want me looking,” Kuroo coaxes and slowly turns Tsukishima to face him. “But, let me see your face.”

Tsukishima opens his eyes to look at Kuroo. He opens his mouth to say something, but Kuroo shakes his head slightly. All he needs to do is gaze into Kuroo’s eyes to know that Kuroo meant his words.

Kuroo cushions Tsukishima’s head with his arm and kisses him slow and deliberate. He parted Tsukishima’s lips with his own and kisses each lip individually, breathing into Tsukishima without letting his tongue touch any part of his mouth. Tsukishima melts under Kuroo’s kisses, his hand grabbing a fistful of Kuroo’s shirt as he opens his mouth for more, reaching his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth. He responds, meeting Tsukishima halfway, letting their tongues melt against each other, exploring aimlessly, tasting endlessly. 

Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo moves his other hand along Tsukishima’s hips to touch his erection. Kuroo’s eyes are closed as his tongue runs along the ridges of Tsukishima’s mouth and his fingers caresses his length. Tsukishima relaxes a little under Kuroo’s touch, adjusting his legs with Kuroo’s guidance for comfort until he feels the heat coursing in his chest, in his stomach, between thighs. Tsukishima’s hands fists Kuroo’s hair and his toes curl to keep his hips from bucking in Kuroo’s hand, but Kuroo knows Tsukishima is at his peak. So he helps push Tsukishima to the edge, feeling the hot liquid stream down his hand. Kuroo releases Tsukishima and pulls back a little to look at him. Tsukishima covers his face when he catches Kuroo’s gaze.

 

“If you don’t look at me, I’ll look where my hand is,” Kuroo warns.

Tsukishima looks at him, noticing Kuroo’s face gleaming in sweat, his black velvet fringes stuck to his forehead. He brushes Kuroo’s hair and gazes into his whiskey eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima whispers.

“I can’t forgive you,” Kuroo responds, a mischievous grin tugging at his mouth. “Not unless you tell me I was the reason why.”

Tsukishima smiles. “How did you know?”

“You just told me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't how it was supposed to go! But I don't even know how it was supposed to go anymore. Time to go write beach!


End file.
